Never Want This To End
by ThymosPayne
Summary: Obi-Wan Kenobi/OC (Valentine, if you have a suggestion for a better name or you want your name place there instead then let me know and I may just change it for you). Smutty smut smut. My second form of writing while horny. Comments and messages are encouraged. Thanks for reading :)


"We can't.." he whispered through our entangled lips, "This is not the Jedi way..." he stated but continued running his hands through my hair and up my back, pulling me closer to him. He tugged my shirt over my head and I unwrapped his Jedi robes; then he pealed my leggings away from me, revealing my lacy undergarments which were also removed as I fumbled with his pants while he gently sucked on my neck.

"Did you know, oh" I gasped as he nipped at my collar bone. "In the days of the Old Republic," a second nip caused another gasp, "Jedi used to Court one another." I pulled back to look him in the eye ,"WE. The JEDI. Used to make love to one another. What so different about it now?" I reasoned and leaned in for another kiss, but he stopped me. Holding my shoulders firmly back.

"What's changed, Valentine," the look on his face turned suddenly serious,"is the fact that we, The JEDI, have finally wised up and realized that attachment can lead to the dark side. To the destruction of all things, connected to the force or not."

"What's changed, Obi-wan, is the fact that you are no longer who you used to be." I sighed angrily, getting up from his bed and pacing around his room, "You're always focusing on the rules and the war now. When did you become so different, why did you change, why does anything have to change?! For the future of the Republic-"

"Yes, Val! For the future of the Republic, the future of our lives!" he insisted, getting up to meet my shoulders once more with his firm hands and giving me a small shake when saying 'lives'. I opened my mouth but could say nothing. He was right. His side was logical. I couldn't argue with that. "And that will always be the Republic's highest priority. The future..."

"But I don't like this change. This... ending. Why does it have to be this way?" I grumbled.

"For the sake of the Republic..." both of us stating 'Republic' at the same time.

"But all that doesn't matter now, Val. What matters is this..." He said, pressing his lips to mine. Closing the distance so fast I barely had time to breathe.

Our arms entangled around each other. His hands clasping behind my neck and the small of my back while I pulled him in by grabbing onto the front of his undershirt. Our tongues fought for control for a brief moment until i finally gave in, parting my lips to allow him entrance. We separated ourselves from each other, eyes still shut, foreheads pressed together, as we breathed in deeply. I could smell his light cologne and the sweet scent of his coconut shampoo.

When I opened my eyes he planted another soft kiss against my lips and began to trail his lips down my neck and the rest of my body. Licking carefully around the areas where my veins were nearest to my skin. I moaned in pleasure. He slowed his decent and fear suddenly tugged at me, "Don't stop," I breathed, "Please, don't stop..." and he regained his original tempo. When he had reached my breasts he removed his left hand from the back of my neck to tug at one of them tenderly as he sucked on my right nipple.

He paused for a moment and we took in the sight of each other. Desire flickering through both of our eyes. I then lustfully attempted to bring myself up to kiss him, but he rejected my moves and pushed me back down to the soft linens while lifting up my arms. Firmly holding them above my head as he used the force to lift my belt from the floor and tightened it around my wrists and the bed frame. A move he hadn't used on me since before the Battle of Geonosis. Confused, I tried to speak but he pressed his index finger against me lips and made a 'shushing' sound.

"You're mine now," he whispered, sending shivers up my spine.

Moving down my body, he spread open my legs and I felt the rush of cold air invade my nether regions. They were wet with my flowing juices and he could tell I was ready. But instead of sinking himself inside me, he moved to put a pillow underneath my back, causing my chest to curve out at an assumingly more desired angle.

"Much better," he stated as he backed up to gaze at my extremely revealed body, sending another shiver throughout me.

Then, suddenly, he was upon me. His tongue flicking over my clit and two fingers entering into my opening. A gasp escaped my lips and I could feel him smirking as he touched my most sensitive parts. I could feel myself nearing the edge. I could feel it coming. Right as it was about to happen he stopped and I moaned in protest, struggling against my restraints.

"You want this to last don't you?" He chuckled. "Val?" I nodded slowly, yet eagerly.

The Jedi Master did this several times again until he had me panting wantonly. A warm sort of heat, emanated from my womanhood. Ready, no, eager to take him in. He then rose up to my face, clasping his warm strong hands around my cheeks. His blue-grey eyes gazed into mine once more, filled with longing, a thirst so close to becoming quenched. We both panted there for a moment. I wanted him inside me, so bad, and he knew it.

"Beg," he ordered. And I unrelentingly obliged...

He moved his hands over my now perky nipples and tender breasts before plunging inside of me. Undulating bliss began to fill me with every perfectly synchronized movement. Our bodies moved against each other in a sort of frenzy. I was about to come again, and thankfully, this time he didn't stop. We pumped into each other like pistons on a train and a few moments later I was sent over the edge. Screaming his name with all manner of foul language, most would consider far past the rating of M or R. It was the strongest sensation I had ever felt. One overflowing with pure energy, stronger then anything I had ever encountered through the force. The once lulled and contained warmth spread throughout both of our bodies and I felt like I was being enveloped by the hottest fires on Mustafar.

Obi-Wan then collapsed on top of me, as utterly exhausted as I was. Too lazy to lift up his arms from my body, he used the force to release my hands and I placed them on his beautifully toned back. We both lay there, drifting off to sleep, him still inside me, as he murmured nearly coherent words into my chest.

"I never want this to end," he said softly. "I never want this to end."

Silent tears started to stream down my face, because I knew it soon would...


End file.
